When It's Time
by Direwolves
Summary: TRADUCTION de l'OS de ZAVOCADO. Kurt a rigoureusement planifié leur mariage, mais au moment de l'ouverture du bal, Blaine décide de faire ça à sa manière. OS en rapport avec Go Your Own Way. ATTENTION spoilers concernant GYOW.


**Permalink FFnet : **/s/8105325/1/When_Its_Time

* * *

WHEN IT'S TIME  
(_Go Your Own Way _one-shot)

Kurt se sentit pris dans un tourbillon quand les invités du mariage se déplacèrent jusqu'à la salle des fêtes. Blaine était à ses côtés, leurs mains se balançaient négligemment entre eux pendant qu'ils parcouraient le petit couloir jusqu'à la salle.

"Kurt, tu _sautilles_, murmura Blaine." Il sourit largement quand l'excitation de Kurt se mit à agiter tout son bras. "Tu ne peux pas attendre ce soir ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que c'est _moi_, qui vais sautiller, Blaine Hummel ? répondit Kurt d'une voix douce alors qu'ils entraient dans le petit hall sous les applaudissements.

La main de Blaine glissa hors de la sienne. Un bras s'enroula autour de Kurt et le serra contre son flanc. "Mon dieu, c'est une perspective très intéressante, murmura Blaine." Ils suivirent Puck et Finn jusqu'à la grande table, de l'autre côté de la piste de danse.

Kurt poussa un murmure d'approbation pendant qu'ils étendaient leurs vestes sur le dossier de leurs chaises. "Mr et Mr Hummel, déclara-t-il d'un ton émerveillé. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies voulu prendre mon nom de famille.

- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai tout d'un Hummel depuis le lycée, à part le nom. Je préfère oublier la majeure partie de ce qui est rattaché à Anderson, lui rappela Blaine en haussant les épaules.

- Ça n'inclut pas ta sœur préférée, j'espère, claironna joyeusement Lily en apparaissant à leur côté. Tu es prêt ?"

Le petit sourire malicieux qu'échangèrent les deux autres rendit Kurt soudainement nerveux. Prêt pour quoi faire ? Pour le quart d'heure qui allait suivre, pendant lequel ils seraient autorisés à se mêler à la foule des invités. Puis le dîner serait annoncé et tout le monde regagnerait sa place, ou Kurt allait les coller sur leur chaise avec de la colle forte. Il n'y avait absolument pas de place pour le moindre imprévu dans une cérémonie et une réception organisées par Kurt Hummel.

"Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu... n'imagine pas _une seconde_ mettre le bazar dans l'emploi du temps que j'ai...

- Chhh, détends-toi, sourit Blaine en l'attirant dans un doux baiser. Tu vas adorer, c'est promis. Même si ça va avancer un peu l'ouverture du bal.

- _Blaine Xavier..._"

Avant que Kurt n'ait pu l'attraper et l'éloigner de la petite scène mise en place pour les musiciens, Baine sauta sur l'estrade et fit signe à Puck et Finn de le rejoindre.

"Oh, mon _dieu_. Ce n'était pas _prévu_, grogna Kurt." Lily rit et l'aida à retrouver son équilibre.

"Oh, tais-toi un peu. Il m'a dit qu'il avait prévu ça depuis l'instant où tu lui as donné le déroulé de la cérémonie minute par minute, dit Carole derrière lui. Déroulé un peu trop rigide, d'ailleurs.

- Pas du tout. Une cérémonie de mariage doit fonctionner comme une machine bien huilée, expliqua Kurt d'un air agacé. Tu ne peux pas monter une voiture si tu commences par les amplis au lieu de la carcasse. Et c'est exactement ce que Blaine est en train de faire.

- Il est... je ne vais même pas répondre, parce que tout ça ne veut rien dire, déclara Lily d'un ton catégorique."

Puck, Finn et Jake, l'un des membres du groupe de Blaine, attrapèrent leurs instruments. Blaine détacha le micro de son pied et demanda l'attention des invités.

"Je sais bien que ceci n'est pas sur l'emploi du temps de taré que Kurt a distribué à tout le monde." Kurt se renfrogna quand de petits rires appréciateurs parcoururent l'assemblée. La plupart de ses anciens camarades de classe – à la fois du lycée et de la fac – se retournèrent et lui adressèrent de petits sourires parmi le troupeau d'invités. "Mais j'avais envie de surprendre mon mari avec la chanson d'ouverture du bal."

L'étonnement frappa Kurt quand Blaine adressa un signe de tête à son groupe derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient prêts. Il attrapa sa guitare, gratta une fois les cordes pour s'assurer qu'elle était accordée, puis reposa le micro sur son pied. Il le baissa à sa hauteur et désigna l'endroit où Kurt se tenait, ébahi.

"Je sais que j'ai été crétin et particulièrement difficile à vivre durant toutes ces années, mais tu es tout pour moi, Kurt. Tu es tout ce qui pour moi n'existait pas, et je sais qu'il m'a fallu du temps avant de trouver un moyen de le dire, dit Blaine d'un ton sérieux. Je t'aime beaucoup plus que je ne pourrais l'expliquer, et cette chanson heu... reflète tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble."

Après un autre signe de tête à son groupe, Blaine commença à jouer et à chanter. Leur famille et leurs amis s'écartèrent pour laisser Lily trainer Kurt vers le bord de l'estrade.

_"Words get trapped in my mind_  
_I'm sorry I don't take the time to feel the way I do"_

(_"Les mots restent prisonniers de mon esprit_  
_Je suis désolé de ne pas prendre le temps de ressentir ce que je ressens_.")

Trop stupéfait pour bouger, Kurt resta planté là où Lily l'avait laissé, juste devant Blaine. Son mari – mon dieu, c'était incroyable de pouvoir enfin appeler Blaine comme ça après des années à tout planifier – était en train de lui sourire depuis l'estrade en même temps qu'il chantait, et dans les yeux qu'il avait autrefois haïs et maudits pour être aussi magnifiques il vit tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu et espéré y voir. Un futur simple et heureux avec quelques petits obstacles et problèmes, mais avec l'amour comme ciment permanent.

_"But then I need your voice_  
_As a key to unlock all the love that's trapped in me_  
_So tell me when it's time to say I love you"_

_("Mais j'ai besoin de ta voix  
Comme clef pour libérer tout l'amour que j'ai en moi  
Alors dis-moi quand c'est le moment de dire je t'aime.")_

Tandis que le groupe se déchainait derrière lui, Blaine posa rapidement sa guitare et se tourna vers Kurt juste à temps pour reprendre le chant. Quand Blaine s'approcha de lui, la vue de Kurt commença à se brouiller et sa gorge se serra. Peut-être que Blaine était en train de foutre en l'air le planning qu'il avait méticuleusement préparé depuis plus d'un an, mais c'était bien mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer comme première danse en tant qu'époux.

_"All I want is you to understand_  
_That when I take your hand it's cause I want to"_

_("Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu comprennes_  
_Que quand je prends ta main c'est que j'en ai vraiment envie."_)

Blaine sauta de l'estrade tout en continuant à chanter dans le micro, et attrapa la main de Kurt pour l'attirer vers lui. Celui-ci serra étroitement sa poigne quand Blaine chanta les paroles suivantes.

_"We are all born in a world of doubt_  
_but it's no doubt_  
_I figured out I love you"_

_("Nous sommes tous nés dans un monde de doutes  
Mais ce dont je suis sûr  
C'est que j'ai trouvé comment t'aimer.")_

Quelqu'un – Kurt cru vaguement reconnaître Lily – récupéra le micro des mains de Blaine, tandis que le groupe continuait à jouer. Finn et Puck s'étaient sûrement mis à chanter, et Blaine entoura étroitement le cou de Kurt avec ses bras pour presser son front contre le sien en oscillant doucement.

"Je ne veux jamais arrêter d'être amoureux de toi, murmura Blaine." Il inclina la tête et déposa un petit baiser sur la peau en-dessous du lobe d'oreille de Kurt.

Kurt hoqueta, mais le son fut noyé dans la musique. Le chant s'éteignit et le guitariste partit dans un solo. Il entoura étroitement la poitrine de Blaine et frotta doucement son nez contre sa joue.

"Tu es l'homme le plus adorable du monde, Blaine Hummel, murmura Kurt. Merci du fond du cœur."

Le couplet suivant commença avant que Blaine puisse répondre, mais il se mit à chanter lentement au milieu, dans son oreille, tandis qu'ils oscillaient sur place.

_"Yet they'll never have_  
_Someone like you to guide them and help along the way_  
_Or tell them when it's time to say I love you"_

_("Les autres n'auront jamais  
Quelqu'un comme toi pour les guider et les aider en chemin  
Ou leur dire quand c'est le moment de dire je t'aime.")_

Quelques paroles de plus suivirent, et quand les derniers accords se firent entendre les gens autour d'eux commencèrent à applaudir et à les acclamer. Un sourire timide étira les coins de la bouche de Kurt quand Blaine les fit tournoyer une fois de plus et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il y avait dans les lèvres de Blaine une douceur à laquelle il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à s'habituer. Elle n'était pas toujours présente dans leurs baisers, mais quand c'était le cas, même après des années passées en couple, elle lui chatouillait encore le ventre et lui donnait l'impression d'être ramené à la vie.

Le groupe entama une deuxième chanson instrumentale et les invités commencèrent à se mettre en couple autour d'eux pour danser. Kurt envisagea un instant de leur dire d'arrêter parce que c'était presque l'heure du dîner, mais au lieu de ça il serra Blaine plus fort et laissa l'autre homme le guider à travers la piste.

Après plusieurs minutes, quelqu'un tapota l'épaule de Kurt. Un sourire rayonnant apparut sur le visage de Blaine quand il aperçut la personne qui se tenait derrière son mari.

"Ça te dérange si je t'emprunte ton cavalier ? demanda Lily quand Kurt se retourna pour faire face à la magnifique jeune femme."

Il secoua la tête et recula pour la laisser danser avec son frère. Il entreprit de passer les invités en revue dans son esprit pour déterminer quelle personne il voulait trouver en premier dans la foule pendant qu'il accordait du temps seuls à Blaine et sa sœur. Quand Blaine s'inclina pour déposer un baiser sur sa main et recula pour que Lily prenne sa place, Kurt fut sincèrement surpris. Surpris, mais pas alarmé. Il posa docilement la main sur sa taille, lança un regard interrogateur à Blaine qui répondit avec un sourire malicieux et un haussement d'épaules, et laissa Lily le guider de nouveau dans la foule des danseurs.

"J'espère que tu n'es pas trop contrarié qu'il ait perturbé ton emploi du temps, commença doucement Lily."

Kurt repéra une tignasse bouclée dans la foule avant que Blaine ne disparaisse. Il sourit largement. "Non. Je ne pourrais jamais lui en vouloir, surtout après ça.

- Il t'aime énormément, admit Lily." Ses yeux, qui ressemblaient presque trop à ceux de Blaine au goût de Kurt, le dévisagèrent pendant un instant. Il y avait quelque chose d'indescriptible dans ce regard – de la douleur, du regret, du soulagement peut-être. Il n'était pas sûr, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne la parole. "Merci.

- Pourquoi ? La chanson était entièrement l'idée de B…

- Non, coupa Lily en retirant la main de son épaule pour s'essuyer les yeux. Merci d'avoir sauvé la vie de mon frère."

Kurt ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais rien n'en sortit.

"Tu penses sans doute que c'est débile, mais... j'ai appris tout ce qu'il avait traversé et ce qu'il s'était passé depuis ce jour à l'hôpital. Si tu n'étais pas entré dans sa vie..." Lily se tut et quelques larmes de plus tombèrent, et cette fois Kurt les essuya pour tenter de la consoler. Mais il n'était pas sûr de la manière dont il devait s'y prendre. Il avait dû lui dire en tout vingt mots depuis qu'elle était apparue quelques heures auparavant, et elle n'était plus la petite fille de neuf ans dont il s'était efforcé de garder un bon souvenir. "Je ne pense pas que j'aurais un frère à redécouvrir si tu n'avais pas été là pour lui. Alors juste... merci, Kurt. _Sincèrement_, Kurt, tu représentes beaucoup plus pour lui – pour moi – que ce que tu imagines."

Il rit légèrement à ces mots, pas par humour mais pour retenir ses propres larmes et retenir la douleur sourde qui croissait dans sa poitrine. "Mon dieu, si tous les discours de ce soir sont comme le tien et celui de Blaine je vais devenir une _épave_."

Le rire pétillant de Lily rejoignit le sien et elle le serra fort dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient encore en train de danser, Blaine s'approcha une nouvelle fois du micro et lança à travers la foule.

"Finn ! Finn, où tu es passé? On vient de me dire que le dîner est prêt ! Je parie que je peux encore engloutir plus de nourriture que toi !"

* * *

Chanson : _When It's Time _de Green Day (permalink YouTube : watch?v=tpWtdzAPoUk)


End file.
